1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to systems and methods for wireless cells, wireless networks, access points, and clients.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems incorporate the IEEE 802.11 protocols, channels, and encoding to create wireless access points and clients capable of communicating with each other regardless of the manufacturer of the device. As such, the popularity of wireless access and connectivity has increased demand for wireless throughput. However, most of the current generation of wireless access points and devices are limited in that they use omni-directional antennas assigned to a single channel. The demand for wireless access has increased the demand for higher wireless data throughput per wireless device, the reduction of interference between wireless devices, and wireless devices adapted to form wireless networks.